


Happy Holidays From Thomas

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, newt is a flirty little shit yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: Thomas might have a trick up his sleeve for Newt’s long awaited return home from vacation...
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Happy Holidays From Thomas

Newt straightens and adjusts his sweater one last time before giving the front door a quick succession of knocks.

He couldn’t be more eager to see his boyfriend after a very tedious trip with his family to visit grandparents for Thanksgiving. 

The wreath on the door has glittery fake snow and pinecones and definitely wasn’t here the last time he visited. Neither were the wooden reindeer and seemingly yards worth of lights dotting the front lawn.

This can only be a sign of one thing. 

It’s Christmas time at the Murphy’s.

“It’s unlocked!” Although faint, a beautifully familiar voice calls from somewhere inside the house.

Proving the homeowner’s claim to be correct, Newt walks into the home and is immediately greeted by an initial waft of sweetness and sharp spices. 

Another sniff later and it appears to be the overpowering scent of cinnamon mixed with something like sugar cookies baking. 

“Thomas?” He calls out as he slips off his boots next to the pile of other discarded shoes. The sight of a certain someone’s very worn and doodled covered Converses makes the already present smile on his face grow.

“In here!” 

Ah. The kitchen.

“Newt!”

Not a single second later after he steps foot in the room, Thomas spins around from where he was standing at the sink and catapults himself into Newt’s arms with such a force you’d think they had been separated for years, not a week. 

“Woah!” He stumbles a bit, but quickly lets himself feel the full warm embrace of Thomas, who smells like he’s been rolling around in a cinnamon sugar mixture or something. 

They stay like that for a moment before Thomas suddenly loosens his iron grip and just lets his hands rest lazily on Newt’s hips. 

He laughs softly and his once piercing stare seems to redirect to the laminate flooring. “So, you’re back. Wow.”

His urgency has diminished into something shyer.

“My love.” Newt’s heart swells with an overwhelming happiness as he takes in Thomas’s bashful expression. 

He doesn’t hesitate to kiss him, the gentle yet vigorous act of affection feeling like an almost otherworldly kind of comfort.

His lips find Thomas’s cheek next, whispering under his breath afterwards. 

“I missed you so much.”

Thomas pulls them flush together again and presses his forehead to Newt’s. 

“I missed you too. A lot.” His breath tickles and has that same sweet tinge to it. 

“Probably a little too much if I’m being honest.” He adds, giving him a peck on the temple before finally moving away. 

“So, you picked up a new hobby to fill the void?” Newt asks, making the assumption he’d had since he walked in. 

It’s a bit hard to believe that the delectable sweet aroma was a result of his culinary handiwork, but what else would it be? 

Newt honestly would’ve expected a smoke alarm blaring and a cursing Thomas just like the time when he attempted to make homemade pizza for the two of them.

It’s evident he’s had much more success with the oven this time around. 

His little workspace on the counter actually looks pretty professional; there’s bowls of different colored icing and a vast variety of sprinkles neatly arranged. 

“I helped my mom bake pies last week and I’ve been practically inhaling flour ever since.” 

Thomas picks up a container of green and red sprinkles, the kind that’s practically just grinded up sugar, and rapidly taps his fingers against the plastic surface. 

“You’re going to decorate cookies with me. And no, you don’t have a choice in the matter.” He sets the sprinkles down and makes a grand gesture towards his little army of cookie adornments. 

Newt can’t help but grin at that proposal. He wouldn’t argue even if he had a “choice”, but that doesn’t stop him from getting some of his teasing in.

It’s been way too long without such banter and flirty text messages at night just aren’t the same.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do together first?” In a struggle not to make himself cringe, he runs his tongue over his lips in an over the top manner. 

“Because I can think of all _kinds_ of things.”

“Newt!” Thomas makes a loud noise somewhere in between a snort and cackle like laugh. 

“Yes, Tommy?” Newt trades in his smirk for puppy eyes and tilts his head with complete innocence. 

“Very funny, but my parents and Chuck will be home in like an hour so we’ll have to… make up for lost time later.” 

Thomas immediately smacks his now rosy face after replying. “Ugh, that last part seriously sounded a lot better in my head.”

“I hope it sounded much sexier too.” 

“You’re the worst.” Crimson is now a more suitable adjective than rosy. “Insufferable.”

Newt raises an eyebrow and gives his hands a little clap. “Oh, that’s a big word.”

“Is it? I learned it from you.”

The obnoxious beep of the oven makes them both jump. Well, Newt barely flinched, of course. 

Thomas grabs a pair of green oven mitts and hurries over to deal with it, removing the cookie tray with such precision, it appears oreign coming from him.

He earns a roaring round of applause from Newt for that. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Once the tray is safely set on the countertop, he gives a dramatic bow. 

He grins, the type of smile that appears endless as it stretches from ear to ear. (Not as creepy as it might sound) 

“And now we wait.”

Newt is eagerly eyeing the fresh cookies, unsure if he’d rather delicately frost the perfect golden surface or shove it in his mouth. 

“Wait for what?”

“For the cookies to cool! If we try to decorate them now, the frosting will, like, melt right off.” Thomas explains, his smile growing even brighter. 

“But don’t worry, I already have something else planned for us to do.” 

The idea of cookie leave Newt’s mind the instant ‘something’ comes out of Thomas’ mouth. 

“Can I ask what that ‘something’ is?”

He cocks his head curiously as if he were  
merely casually interested and not wanting to make out on the couch this very second. 

“You’re about to find out.” Thomas pulls a chair out from the table. “Sit.”

“Okay.” Newt stretches out the word and sits down, but he’s a bit concerned this is starting to head into prank territory. 

“Just give me one more second…” Thomas almost seems to stifle a giggle in the middle of saying that sentence. 

He’s a couple feet directly across from him, leaning against the sink and fiddling with his phone.

The idea of a lap dance crosses Newt’s mind and he’s suddenly the one blushing a ridiculous shade of red. He can barely sit still and the room must’ve gotten ten degrees hotter. 

And now Thomas just stares at him with a very strange expression.

Luckily, that only lasts a moment. His savior is the extremely recognizable melody of a certain iconic song coming from Thomas’ phone.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas…_

Thomas lip syncs the first line and begins to do some kind of swinging motion with his arms and Newt knows exactly where this is heading.

He gradually inches closer as the song progresses with its opening. His slow moving arms actually seem in rhythm with Mariah Carey’s words. 

_All I want for Christmas is you_

The song picks up and so do Thomas’ movements. He starts to rock his hips back and forth on beat and that’s what gets Newt to absolutely lose it. 

To his shock, Thomas has abandoned the lip syncing and can be heard underneath Mariah’s belting. 

His singing voice is obviously being overshadowed, but it’s nice and low sounding. Not god-like, but sweet.

Thomas keeps it up through the entire song, bopping his head and swaying his hips while singing along. 

Occasionally, he gets up close and personal with Newt, grabbing his shoulders and singing purposefully loud. 

Lots of emphasis on the ‘all I want is you’ part of the song. 

Newt is just laughing. He’s laughing so hard, he has that ache in his stomach and he nearly falls out of his chair at one point. 

Unfortunately, the song comes to its end and so does this completely unique experience. 

He can only keep sitting there in absolute shock. 

Thomas is out of breath, but he’s laughing too. He gives other bow, a real grand type of bow. 

“Welcome home, Newt!”


End file.
